The problem addressed by the present invention was that of providing molecules suitable for use in optoelectronic devices.
The problem is solved by the invention, which provides a new class of organic molecules.
The organic molecules according to the invention are purely organic molecules, i.e. do not have any metal ions, and are thus delimited from the metal complexes known for use in organic optoelectronic devices.